Użytkownik:Scraggy/Pokewart/Lista odcinków/PKF003
PKF002 | nback = Pokewart Express! | teraz = Ceremonia przydziału! | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Pokewart/Lista odcinków/PKF004 PKF004 | nnext = Pierwsze lekcje! }} | scr = Tiara przydziału.jpg 250px | nzwpl = Ceremonia przydziału! | serjp = Pokemon : Kamień Filozoficzny | serus = Pokemon : Kamień Filozoficzny | nrus = 003 | nrjp = 003 | nrodc = 003 | dtpl = 01 lipca 2013 | anim = Scraggy | scen = Scraggy | opis = Scraggy | asdr = Scraggy | dran = Scraggy }} Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Odbywa się Ceremonia przydziału. *Poznajemy nauczycieli i dyrektora Pokewartu. *Poznajemy Mike'a Oaka. *Poznajemy Paula Malfoya i jego goryli, Sho Crabbe'a i Shamusa Goyle'a. *Kate, Leon, Mike i Suzy trafiają do Gryffindoru, a Malfoy do Slytherinu. *Z jajka Kate wykluwa się Shinx. *Z jajka Leona wykluwa się Oshawott. *Z jajka Suzy wykluwa się Vulpix. *Z jajka Mike'a wykluwa się Cubchoo. *Z jajka Paula wykluwa się Ekans. *Z jajka Sho wykluwa się Woobat. *Z jajka Shamusa wykluwa się Koffing. Debiuty Ludzie *Profesor McGonagall *Profesor Dumbledore *Profesor Snape *Profesor Sprout *Profesor Flitwick *Profesor Quirrel *Profesor Brock *Profesor Sketchit *Mike Oak *Paul Malfoy *Sho Crabbe *Shamus Goyle *Inni uczniowie Pokemony *Tyranitar (McGonagall) *Haxorus (Dumbledore'a) *Mismagius (Snape'a) *Victreebel (Sprout) *Alakazam (Flitwicka) *Raticate (Quirrella) *Blissey (Brocka) *Venomoth (Sketchita) *Shinx (Kate, wykluł się) *Oshawott (Leona, wykluł się) *Vulpix (Suzy, wykluł się) *Cubchoo (Mike'a, wykluł się) *Ekans (Malfoya, wykluł się) *Woobat(Crabbe'a, wykluł się) *Koffing (Crabbe'a, wykluł się) Odcinek Brama natychmiast się otworzyła. Ujrzeli srogo wyglądającą czarodziejkę z włosami upiętymi w kok. Obok niej stał Tyranitar, przyglądając im się z zaciekawieniem. - Pirszoroczni, pani profesor Mcgonagall.-oznajmił Hagrid - Dziękuję ci, Hagridzie. Sama ich stąd zabiorę.-powiedziała McGonagall Hagrid wyszedł z zamku, a uczniowie podążyli za profesor McGonagall. Zaprowadziła ich do Sali Wejściowej. Słychać było gwar dochodzący z Wielkiej Sali. Nauczycielka stanęła twarzą do uczniów. Wszystkie głowy skupiły na niej wzrok. - Teodora! - zawołał chłopiec, z którym Kate, Leon i Suzy płynęli łódką, wybiegając z tłumu - Przepraszam. - powiedział, gdy McGonagall obdarzyła go srogim spojrzeniem Wrócił do tłumu uczniów ściskając w ręce ropuchę. - Zanim zasiądziecie z innymi uczniami i wyklują się wasze startery zostaniecie przydzieleni do jednego z czterech domów. Są to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw...-powiedziała McGonagall z dumą. -... i Slytherin.-powiedziała z odrazą. -Każdy dom ma swoją wieloletnią tradycję. Z każdego domu wywodzą się potężni czarodzieje i znakomite czarodziejki. Za dobre sprawowanie otrzymuje się punkty, za złe punkty odejmuje się. Liczba punktów zostaje zsumowana na koniec roku. Dom, który zdobył ich najwięcej otrzymuje Puchar Domów. Ustawcie się w rzędzie! Uczniowie ustawili się w rzędzie. Kate przed sobą miała Leona, a za sobą Suzy. McGonagall zaprowadziła ich do Wielkiej Sali. Stanęli twarzami do stołu nauczycielskiego. Przed nimi stała stara, postrzępiona tiara. Nagle szwy rozwarły się i tiara zaczęła śpiewać. Po skończeniu wszyscy klaskali. - Ten, którego nazwisko wyczytam siada na stołku i nakłada Tiarę Przydziału.-oznajmiła McGonagall. - Crabbe Sho! Z tłumu wyszedł chłopiec o postawnej budowie. Wyglądem przypominał goryla. Usiadł na stołku i nałożył tiarę. - SLYTHERIN!-krzyknęła tiara Crabbe zdjął tiarę i ruszył w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Kilkoro uczniów dostało przydział. - Goyle Shamus! Z tłumu wystąpił chłopiec o równie postawnej budowie co Crabbe, ale wyższy. Tak jak on przypominał goryla. Tiara przydzieliła go do Slytherinu. - Granger Suzy! Suzy wyszła z tłumu. - Wszystko okay, będzie dobrze.-powtarzała szeptem - Mówię ci, psychiczna jakaś. - mruknął Leon do Kate Suzy usiadła na stołku, nałożyła tiarę i ta po chwili krzyknęła: - GRYFFINDOR! Znów kilkoro uczniów dostało przydział. W końcu przyszła kolej na Leona. - Longbottom Leon! Leon usiadł na stołku, nałożył Tiarę i ta po chwili krzyknęła: - GRYFFINDOR! - Malfoy Paul! Tiara nawet nie dotknęła głowy bladego chłopca o blond włosach, a już krzyknęła: - SLYTHERIN! Malfoy zajął miejsce obok Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Znowu kilkoro uczniów dostało przydział. W końcu przyszła kolej na Kate. - Potter Kate! Gwar nagle ucichł. Kate usiadła na stołku i McGonagall nałożyła jej na głowę Tiarę Przydziału. - Hm... wielka odwaga... umysł też dość tęgi... Gdzie by cię tu przydzielić?-zapytał cichy głosik - Tylko nie do Slytherinu, nie do Slytherinu...-szeptała Kate - Nie do Slytherinu? Jesteś pewna? W Slytherinie możesz być kimś wielkim... - Proszę, nie do Slytherinu, nie do Slytherinu. - Jesteś pewna? A więc dobrze, niech będzie... - GRYFFINDOR!!!-ryknęła tiara, a jej głos potoczył się echem po całej sali Kate zdjęła ją z ulgą i usiadła przy stole Gryfonów obok Leona. Po zakończeniu Ceremonii przydziału powstał Dumbledore. Za nim stał Haxorus. - Witam was drodzy uczniowie! Myślę, że już czas, aby wykluły się jajka pierwszorocznych! -powiedział dyrektor Każdy wlepił wzrok w swoje jajko. Sala wypełniła się blaskiem świecących jaj. Po chwili przed Kate siedział Shinx, przed Leonem Oshawott, przed Suzy Vulpix. Przy stole Ślizgonów Ekans Malfoya po wykluciu się rozbił ogonem jeden z pucharów. Z jajka Crabbe'a wykluł się Woobat, a z jajka Goyle'a Koffing. - Wszystkie się wykluły?-zapytał Dumbledore Spojrzenie wszystkich spoczęło na Mike'u. Jego jajko nadal się nie wykluło. - No wykluwaj się!-powiedział Mike - Nie przejmuj się, Mike. Nie dzisiaj to jutro. Czasem tak się zdarza. McGonagall pisała przecież o tym w liście.-pocieszyła go Suzy - Przecież dobrze się nim opiekowałem!-powiedział rozpaczliwie Mike - I to ma być wnuk Samuela Oaka?-zapytał Malfoy Miał nudny, melancholijny głos i do tego przeciągał sylaby. - Zamknij się, Mafoy! Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie! - warknęła Kate - Wykluwa się! - zawołał uradowany Mike Jego jajko zaczęło świecić. Po chwili oczom wszystkich ukazał się Cubchoo. - Jaki on słodki!-rozległy się głosy zachwytu Wszyscy byli zachwyceni Cubchoo. Wszyscy oprócz Ślizgonów. - No tak, ktoś taki jak ty mógł dostać tylko jajko z zasmarkanym misiem. - zakpił Malfoy - Ciekawe czy będziesz tak dalej mówił jak Cubchoo ewoluuje. Z Beatriciem nie będzie ci do śmiechu. - powiedziała Suzy - Taa, jeśli ten tłuścioch Oak w ogóle da radę wytrenować go tak, żeby mógł ewoluować. - powiedział Malfoy - Skoro wszystkie startery się wykluły mam dla was parę informacji.-odezwał się Dumbledore -Wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu jest zabroniony. W tym roku obowiązuje także surowy zakaz wstępu na trzecie piętro. No chyba, że chcecie zginąć straszliwą śmiercią. To wszystko. Czas zacząć ucztę! Po uczcie wszyscy umieścili swoje startery w pokebalach. Wszyscy oprócz Kate. Jej Shinx odskoczył przed promieniem z pokeballa. - Nie lubisz pokeballa, Shinx?-zapytała - Shinx! - odpowiedział Shinx - No dobrze, jak nie chcesz te nie musisz w nim siedzieć.-powiedziała Kate Kate zerknęła na stół nauczycielski. Jej uwagę zwrócił nauczyciel o ziemistej cerze z tłustymi, czarnymi włosami. Za jego plecami unosił się Mismagius. - Kto to jest?-zapytała Jimmy'ego - Severus Snape, nauczyciel eliksirów. Od dawna wiadomo, że macza ręce w czarnej magii. Każdy wie, że chciałby przejąć stanowisko Quirrela, nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.-odpowiedział Jimmy wskazując na mężczyznę w turbanie siedzącego obok McGonagall, który nerwowo głaskał swojego Raticate'a.- Jest trochę nerwowy. Pierwszy rok uczy obrony. Wcześniej uczył mugoloznawstwa. Po uczcie wszyscy objedzeni ruszyli za prefektami domów do swoich Pokoi Współnych. Wszyscy odczuwali zmęczenie i od razu poszli spać do swoich dormitoriów. CDN